Linking together electronic gaming machines on a computer network is known. It is also known for such electronic gaming machines to provide various different bonuses which provide awards to players at their respective gaming machines that are over and above any awards dictated by the pay tables of the gaming machines.
One such known bonus award is paid randomly to one of the players via that player's gaming machine. Once a gaming machine is selected for this type of bonus award, a computer on the network transmits a command to the gaming machine that causes the gaming machine to pay a predetermined amount to the player.
Another known type of award is personal to each player and is based on the level of that player's play. For example, a player may be issued a player-tracking card that is insertable into a card reader associated with each gaming machine. The network collects data relating to the player's play and stores it in a central computer. Known personal awards to the player may be a predetermined amount or a percentage of the player's total play. They are awarded upon the occurrence of a predetermined event such as when the player's cumulative wagers exceed a predetermined level.
Player tracking points is another benefit sometimes given to players of networked gaming machines. Each player who uses their card accrues a predetermined number of points for each dollar wagered on the networking gaming machines. Some systems award points for jackpots won on the gaming machines. In any event, the player is eligible to redeem his or her points for complimentary meals, merchandise, or other awards determined by the gaming venue that operates the gaming machines.
One concern of the gaming establishments operating gaming machines is the overhead caused by unused gaming machines. Gaming establishment operators are also interested in rewarding players of gaming machines by providing extra benefits to those players.
In light of the competitiveness of the gaming industry, there remains a need by gaming establishment operators to better reward players of gaming machines by the provision of awards to desired players.